Star Wars: Finding You
by EllesmeraRose
Summary: When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to Naboo to stop the Trade Federation's blockade, Master Yoda sends along his apprentice with them; a mysterious girl who Obi-Wan vaguely remembers. The girl captures his attention and soon she and Obi-Wan soon become good friends. But as war begins and lives are lost, will they remain friends or will they become something far greater?
1. Prolouge

_"__Why me? Why not Anakin?"_

_She smiled and held his gaze._

_"__Perhaps it's because whenever I see Anakin, I see him standing close to you…"_

It was never meant to happen this way.

Yoda sat stiffly, his sad eyes never leaving the girls pale body. The medical droids moved continuously around her, monitoring her, healing her, helping her survive. But he knew she would survive, the force was strong with her. Surprisingly strong considering the state he had found her in. Trapped in the darkness for almost a year, a year after months of unbearable pain.

He watched her eyes flutter underneath her eyelids. Whenever she woke up, she would be in pain. But he would help her. He would train her. Yoda felt he owed her late father that much.

"What can we do?" Asked his friend, who sat beside him, his dark eyes also trained on the girl they had rescued.

"Help her, we must. Want her titles and name, she will not… Wishes to forget I sense she will." Yoda replied rather somberly.

Mace Windu turned and looked at Yoda with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to train her?"

Yoda turned to him with raised eyebrows, leaning heavily on his staff, weary from the fight.

"Hide her and her powers, we must; Becoming Grey Jedi, mask them it will. Train her I will, keep her close." He reasoned.

Mace nodded once but looked cautious.

"And the crown? Her royal status?" He said his eyes turning back to her.

Yoda turned his own eyes turned back to the almost lifeless girl. Already the droids were changing her blood soaked bandages, the wounds on her back too deep. The young girl would be scared for life, her identity hidden for her own safety. For her own life. He sighed heavily.

"Hide them and her from the world we will… until ready, she is."


	2. Trade Federation

She looked up from her the tablet before her. After what seemed like a lifetime the ship had finally come out of hyperspace. The federation ships lined the planet of Naboo, circling it in a wall. A wall far bigger and seemingly more powerful than they had first been lead to believe. She lowered the tablet as the ship got closer, her blue eye scanning quickly, trying to count the amount of federation ships she could see.

"Finally stopped reading I see."

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly at the voice but kept her eyes on the blockade before her.

"It is important to know what the supreme chancellor expects us to do, Master. I was merely reading-"

"The transcript of the entire court proceeding…" The master sighed, sounding amused.

"That's not necessary." Another voice joined in.

The girl rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Captain?" Quigon said, slightly louder this time.

"Yes Sir?" Replied the young captain straight away, turning to look at the three Jedi that sat behind her in the cockpit.

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

The captain turned to the control panels before her, holding down the buttons that allowed her to communicate with the leader of the Blockade.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately." She stated, her voice firm.

All the Jedi looked up at the screen above the piolets to see Vice Gun-ray, leader of the Trade Federation, appear on the screen. He looked unfazed or even perhaps bored at what was happening.

"Yes of course." He replied, his voice flat and raspy, "As you know our blockade is perfectly legal."

There was a slight pause in which she could have sworn she heard Qui-Gon Gin make a small coughing sound, as if hiding a laugh.

"We will be happy to receive the ambassadors." The Gun-Ray finished before his picture faded from the screen.

As the ship moved towards the biggest of the starships, the clear leader of the blockade, the girl put her tablet aside and watched with cautious eyes as the ship landed carefully. She instantly noticed the many hundreds of droids surrounding the area, armed as though ready and prepared for some attack. She followed Qui-Gon and Obi-wan down the ramp and into the ship, eyeing the guards that walked with them.

The droids never once moved their heads, their metal claws holding to their guns tightly. As they reached a door, the guards stopped as one.

"Through there please." The captain of the said.

She followed her fellow Jedi through the door, eyeing the next silver droid that came hobbling towards them.

"I am TC-14 at your service ambassadors, this way please."

They followed the droid down several long corridors, each one looking the same until they reached a small room with a table and chairs. The three Jedi entered, their eyes scanning the room but coming up with nothing, just simple table and chairs.

"We are greatly honored by your visit ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly." The droid said before exiting.

As the door closed, the three Jedi pulled of their hoods as one.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan said, crossing his arms as his eyes scanned the room for a second time.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon replied slowly, turning to look at his Padawan.

"It's not about the mission master. It's something… elsewhere. Elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-wan, "Qui-Gon replied walking forward further into the room, "Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

Obi-wan frowned as he walked next to his master, his eyes flickering back as the girl sat down on one of the chairs, her piercing blue eyes watching them both as they walked closer to the windows.

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Obi-wan replied, looking at Qui-Gon confused.

"Not at the expense of the moment." The girl replied.

Both Jedi turned to look at her. She sat on the chair stiffly, her red hair tied in a long plait down her back. Her grey cloak lounging over the chair on which she sat.

"Catrina is right Obi-Wan, you must be mindful of the living force young padawan." Qui-Gon said turning back and walking to the window.

"Yes Master." Obi-wan replied, staying stationary as his gaze followed his master, "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellors demands?"

Qui-Gon shook his head as he stared out at the blue clouded planet.

"These federation types are cowards, the negotiations will be short."

"If they happen." Catrina muttered, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand.

"You think they won't?" Obi-wan asked walking towards her and sitting in the seat beside his friend.

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon asked, turning around to face the two young force users. He was curious as to the reasoning of the young girl's statement. He had worked with Catrina only a few times before, the young girl was under Yoda's training. His first student in over 50 years. But he liked her for the most part, only remaining cautious of her when it came to fighting. Her methods were… unorthodox.

"Master Yoda and I have had dealings with Nemoidian's before. If they think they cannot win in a situation, they tend to run and hide… Like Master Qui-Gon said, they are cowards." Catrina said quietly, her eyes trained on the stars outside the window.

The Master nodded and walked around the other side of the table to sit opposite his padawan.

"Is it odd for the Jedi to be involved with these kind of politics?" Catrina suddenly asked, her eyes turning to Qui-Gon, "They are keepers of the peace, not senators."

"Many think this Vice Gun-Ray has brought this blockade here to prepare for war, if we can prevent it, we do our job as keepers of the peace." Qui-Gon replied.

She nodded, her eyes flashing to Obi-Wan as he shifted.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" He asked as the droid entered the room with a tray of drinks in her hands.

"No." Catrina replied slowly.

"I sense an unusual amount of fear over something this trivial as a trade dispute." Qui-Gon said, watching the droid as the moved about the tree of them, handing them each a glass of… something. Catrina raised an eyebrow, unsure of what it was.

"Try it, you'll like it." Obi-wan said with a stiff laugh.

She glanced at him and smiled slightly before sipping it. Whatever it was, it tasted of roasted almonds and sugar.

"Well?" Obi-Wan pressed looking curious.

"I like it." She replied, smiling when he rolled his eyes.

Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement at the young girl. She was always uneasy-

His amusement left as a wave of the force hit him. He rose to his feet quickly, drawing his lightsaber, watching as Catrina and Obi-wan did the same.

"The ship." Obi-wan said moving into a fighting stance the copied his masters as he faced the door.

"The Crew." Was Catrina's somber reply as she too turned to the door, holding her lightsaber a loft as she stood straight and poised.

A hiss from the vents caused all the three of them to move slightly closer together. A cloud of thick gas began to fill the room quickly, rising up from the floor like a wave.

"Dioxis." "Qui-Gon said, retracting his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan and Catrina followed suit. All three took a large breath and held it. Waiting for the doors to open. As the gas began to thicken even more, Catrina turned to look at Obi-Wan. He nodded to her and she returned it before they both lost sight of each other within the gas.

They waited patiently for only a few seconds before the doors opened. Catrina could hear droids outside the door. She wanted to spring into action but waited for Master Qui-Gon. After all, Master Yoda had told her to follow his lead. She heard the kind droid who had served them leave quickly before the battle droids began to move forwards.

She felt Qui-Gon move and she ignited her lightsaber at the same time as the master and his padawan. The three moved forward and destroyed the small squadron within seconds. As they deactivated their lightsabers, Catrina turned to Master Qui-Gon.

"There is something not right Master, I sense that the trade federation are not alone in this plot. Someone else helps them." She said urgently.

Qui-Gon nodded.

"I agree, lets head for the bridge." He ordered and began to move. Catrina and Obi-wan exchanged a look before they both ran after Qui-Gon. As more droids came for them, the Jedi cut through them easily. When they reached the bridge, Catrina and Obi-Wan turned, defending Qui-Gon as he plunged his lightsaber into the doors, cutting a circle. He was almost halfway around before he heard the blast doors close. With a frown he pulled back his lightsaber before thrusting it into the core of the door, twisting it, watching the metal melt before his eyes. Catrina and Obi-wan moved further back, ready to jump through the door the moment it was opened.

But before she could even turn, a rattling noise came from the left tunnel.

"Master, Catrina, destroyers!" Obi- wan shouted.

Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber from the door as the three of them began to deflect the lasers aimed at them.

"They have shield generators." Obi-Wan added, watching a little helplessly as each of the deflected lasers bounced off the shields, leaving the droids unharmed.

"It's a stand-off, let's go." Qui-Gon said to them before taking off down the corridor. All three ran as fast as they could down the long corridor before climbing into the vents. Catrina clambered in last, closing the vent behind her before crawling down the small tunnel after the two male Jedi. It wasn't long before the tunnel came to an end, opening out into what appeared to be the main hanger bay. They dropped out of it silently landing on the floor before creeping forward. Hiding behind some cargo, they spread apart slightly, watching the near thousands of battle droids hurry around the hanger and into the many gun tanks.

"Battle droids?" Exclaimed Obi-wan.

"It's an invasion." Qui-Gon responded quietly.

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation." Catrina whispered, "They run, they don't usually attack, let alone start a war."

"We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum… Let's split up. You two stick together. We'll stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

Catrina nodded, raising an eyebrow as Obi-Wan smiled at his Master.

"You were right about one thing master, "He said almost cheerfully, "The negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon chuckled as he swiftly moved away and out of site. Catrina moved slightly closer to Obi-Wan.

"Which one do you want go for then?" He asked the concentration back on his face.

Catrina narrowed her eyes want watched the droids move about.

"They're loading up right to left. So I'd say the one furthest from us." She replied.

"Let's go then." Obi-Wan muttered before moving to run around the backs of the gun tanks. Catrina followed him carefully. Her mind wandered as to what her master would think if he knew what they had suddenly gotten into.


	3. Gonga City

Somehow they made it into the droid tank without being seen. They waited in silence as the tank loaded the deactivated droids before the gun tank rumbled to life, moving onto a smaller ship that would take it to the planet's surface. Even through the droids were deactivated the two stayed still in one of the corners, weary of being spotted.

"I never thought they'd start a war." Obi-Wan whispered from Catrina's right.

She turned her head towards the sound but only saw darkness.

"They are cowardly people, someone must be spurring them onwards." She replied, moving from her crouch and sitting on the floor, her legs crossed.

"They may have been promised something." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Maybe the planet." Catrina muttered.

She wrapped her cloak further around her, the cold metal seeping into her skin.

"This reminds me of a simulation from our training days in the Jedi temple." Obi-Wan said rather conversationally."

Catrina snorted.

"Program 6.45 if I remember correctly."

"That's right, "He responded, "The mission on the planet Nae-aer."

"If I remember correctly you and I beat Harthorn and Medla at that mission." She mused.

Obi-wan laughed quietly.

"First time we'd ever met, despite them being trained together for years, we beat them."

Catrina rolled her eyes. She remembered all too well the day Master Yoda had told her she had to work in a pair… He knew she preferred to work alone, the others had always been wary of her for being different. But she had accepted the challenge with a strained smile. She thought it would be a disaster but when she had been introduced to Obi-Wan her defensive opinions seemed to wain slightly. He had been kind and determined, excited to work together… They had beaten the other Padawan's with ease… How long ago had that been? 5 years? Suddenly feeling somber, Catrina lost her smile.

"Life was a bit simpler back then wasn't it?" She said.

Obi-Wan heard the change in her voice and frowned as he too thought it over.

"Yes it was…" He said slowly, "When we failed we could do it again the next day. No this time though."

"I never thought I'd be part of a war. Not one this big anyway." Catrina muttered.

Obi-Wan nodded, before remembering that Catrina couldn't see him.

"The force will guide us, and if we do as well as we did in those paired training days then I'm sure we'll be fine."

She snorted again and felt reassured by his words.

"Where did you go?"

Catrina frowned.

"I'm right here Obi-Wan." She replied slowly.

"No, no. I mean... you vanished after those paired training weeks. I... I never saw you again."

He spoke quietly, as though he were somehow embarrassed or scared to admit that he had noticed her missing.

"Master Yoda took me off planet for a lot of my training... It was fun for a while. But I missed the company of people my age." She paused before taking in a sharp breath, "Especially you...We had made some team in those training missions."

Obi-Wan smiled at her words.

"Well, I'd say the team is back together now." He replied softly, and even through the dark she could feel his smile.

They remained silent for the remainder of the flight to the planet, both of them recalling memories of their training days in the temple. When they felt the ship land, they stood as one, knowing they would have to run and maybe fight more droids.

"Ready?" Asked Obi-Wan.

Catrina hummed in response at the gun tank began to open the door to let the droids out. In a flash they were both out of the door, running full tilt as far away as they could get.

"Look there!" She heard a robotic voice yell, "Two Jedi!" You there, kill them."

Both of them turned to look as a droid on a speeder flew towards them. He began to fire at them and the two picked up their pace. Catrina nudged Obi-Wan forward.

"Go! Use the force to find Qui-Gon." She yelled, "I'm following you."

The two ran around trees and through bushes until Master Qui-Gon came into sight with a tall creature floundering around him. However it quickly dived to the ground as Qui-Gon pulled out his lightsaber, deflecting the lasers the droid had been firing back on itself. Obi-Wan and Catrina slowed as they reached Qui-Gon, panting heavily. The creature flung himself upright. Catrina stepped back startled as the creature flung itself around.

"You save my again!" It cried.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked looking at the creature with a raised eyebrow.

"A local. Now let's get out of here before more droids show up." Qui-Gon said quickly.

The three took off, jogging through the woods, until the creature spoke up again obviously running behind them.

"Ex-squeese me but the fastest place would be Gunga City, is where I grew up. Is hidden city."

At his words the three stopped. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look before turning to look at the creature.

"A city?" Asked Qui-Gon who sounded out of breath.

"Uh-huh." It replied shrilly.

"Can you take us there?" He asked.

The creature looked puzzled before shaking its head wildly.

"Err, on seconds thought, no. Not really no."

Qui-Gon sighed whilst Obi-Wan and Catrina glanced at one another.

"No?" Asked Catrina with a raised eyebrow.

"Is embarrassin'… But uuuhh, my afraid I have been banished. My forgotten. The boss will do terrible, _terrible_ things to me if me is going back there." He exclaimed, its large yellow eyes widening uncomfortably.

A load roar echoed through the forest, making surrounding birds scatter.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asked.

The creature lifted its ear and nodded.

"Yah."

"That is the sound of a 1000 terrible things heading this way." He said sounding dark as he moved towards the creature.

Obi-wan moved forward, his voice copying his masters. The creature held out his arms back away from both of them looking frightened. Catrina hid a smile behind her hand.

"If they find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into Oblivion." He said almost threateningly.

The creature looked quickly between the two of them, looking frazzled.

"Uh…" It said with a nod, "Yousa point is well said. This way.

It turned and ran. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at the creatures back.

"I must admit, that was well played." Catrina said walking forward, not bothering to hide her smirk anymore.

"Not the first time we've had to do it." Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

Catrina shook her head at the two of them.

"What trouble do you to get yourself into?" She asked in amusement.

"Well, seeing as you've joined us, you're about to find out." Qui-Gon replied with a wink.

The three set off after the strange creature. They ran well into the evening. It wasn't until it was almost dark that Qui-Gon spoke up.

"How much further?" He asked as they came to stop by a large lake.

The creature, who had introduced himself as Jar Jar, pointed to the surface of the dark lake.

"Wesa going underwater, okieday?" He said, walking towards the lakes edge, "But misa warning you Gunguns no likein' outsiders so… don't spect a warm welcome."

The three moved forwards, each pulling out their personal breathing device.

"Oh don't worry, this hasn't been our say for warm welcomes." Obi-Wan said slightly sarcastically.

Catrina smirked at his response, jumping in shock as Jar Jar lets out a loud battle-like cry before he triple flipped into the lake. Obi-Wan shook his head at the creature. The three put in their breathing apparatuses and waded into the lake. Catrina shivered at the cold water came up past her waist, her cloak beginning to soak in the water and become heavy, dragging her down slightly.

Jar Jar resurfaced as Catrina's feet lost the bottom of the lake floor. She began to tread water as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained standing, the water up to their neck.

"Yousa follow me now, okieday?"

Diving back under the surface, the two males Jedi slipped gracefully into the water as Catrina stopped kicking and let herself sink down. They swan deeper and deeper, over rocks until a light began to appear from over the edges of the reef. Catrina's eyes widened as she took in the City of Gunga. It sat over the lake bed with translucent bubble-like domes scattered as far as the eye could see. The waxy yellow lights inside shone brightly and even through the water, Catrina could see many dark figures similar to that of Jar Jar walking around. For a hidden city, it was a rather spectacular sight. They followed Jar Jar towards the biggest dome in the center, a large circle filling onside which was clearly the entrance to the grand underwater city.

They came to stop on a small platform outside the bubble. Jar Jar walked through without hesitation. The Jedi followed suit. Catrina reached out a hand, cringing at the jelly-like substance. Praying none of it would stick to her, she passed through it, wincing as it spread over her body. When she came though it she sighed in relief that all she felt was the cold wet water of the lake. She pulled out her breathing apparatus, turning to watch as Obi-Wan turned and touched the gooey substance again, fascinated by it.

"You're gross. Why are you still touching it?" Catrina muttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Obi-Wan turned to her with a smirk.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you couldn't stand up earlier when we were in the lake." He teased trying to look innocent.

Catrina scowled and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Obi-Wan's grin widened.

"Shorty."

Catrina's eyes widened with outrage as she spluttered.

"I am _not_ that short! I'm hardly tall but-

"Enough you too. If you were paying attention you would realize we have a problem." Qui-Gon interrupted with a growl.

The two turned to see Jar Jar in-between two other Gugans on strange creatures. Obviously the guards of the great city. They had their spears pointed at him, anger on their faces.

"No game Jar Jar. Yousa is going to the bosses. Yousa in big doodoo this time." One of the said viciously.

Jar Jar moaned in fear as more of the guards came closer. She watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a look. She could see the message that passed between them… This was not good.


	4. The Planet Core

They stood out on a platform that was suspended in mid-air. Five large Gungans faced them, all robed in glory and wealth with heads held high. The 'bosses' as they were known were incredibly large and Catrina wanted to know how someone as skinny and lanky as Jar Jar could be in anyway related to the Big Boss Nass that sat glaring down at them with beady eyes.

Boss Nass clicked, his whole body lurching forward as he met Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Yossa canot be here. Dis army of mechanics up there is you wessa."

Qui-Gon placed his hands on his waist and stared firmly back at the Boss.

"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo," He said slowly, obviously trying to get them to understand, "We must warn them."

"Wessa no like the Naboo." The boss fired back his low voice echoing around the small bubble, "The Naboo think they so smartie. Dey think their brains so big!"

Obi-Wan stepped forward, his arms crossed.

"Once they take control of the surface they will take control of you." He tried to reason.

The Boss sat back and lifted his head in what appeared to be disgust.

"Mesa no think so. They not know of usen." He stated proudly, putting a hand to his chest.

Obi-Wan turned to glance at Catrina. She gave him a small nod of encouragement before he turned back to the Boss.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle, what happens to one will affect the other, you must understand this." He said.

The Boss sat up straighter, his eyes widening.

"Wessa no _care_ about the Naboo."

Qui-Gon sighed before he raised his hand.

"Then speed us on our way." He said firmly.

"Wessa gonna speed your way." The Boss replied, now smiling.

Catrina smirked. She hadn't thought to use Jedi mink tricks, it was a clever play.

"We could… use a transport?" Qui-Gon asked lightly, trying to look casual.

"Wesa give yousa un Bongo." The Boss replied with a nod before his smile became almost evil, "The speediest way to Naboo is through the planet core… Now _go_."

His raised a large green hand and pointed for them to leave.

"Thank you for your help, we leave in peace." Qui-Gon said cheerfully before turning.

"What is a Bongo?" Asked Obi-Wan quietly.

"Some kind of transport I reckon." Catrina replied with a small shrug, "Guess we'll find out soon."

As they reached the stairs, Jar Jar pulled away from his guards.

"Theysa setting yousa up. Goin' through the planet core? Bad bomin'." He said before staring down at his hands and then looking up at them with a smile, "Any help here would be hot."

Qui=Gon turned back around to look at the bosses. Obi-Wan quickly stepped moved to follow him back but Catrina frowned.

"Master we are short on time." She said leaving her silent words hanging.

Qui-Gon gave her a small smile as if understanding her.

"Well… We will need a navigator to get us through the planet's core." He said to her rather bleakly, "This Gungan may be of help."

Catrina sighed as Qui-Gon walked back to the platform to talk to the bosses.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" He asked.

Boss Nass stirred and gave th Jedi a smile.

"Hes to be… Puwnished."

Jar Jar groaned, looking down at his feet in despair. Obi-wan sent him an almost pitying glance which made Catrina roll her eyes.

"I saved his life, he owes me what you'd call, a life debt. Your Gods demand that his life belong to me now." Qui-Gon said loudly with another wave of his hand.

"Binks?" The Boss turned to Jar Jar looking rather surprised, "Yousa have a life play with thisen hisen?"

As Jar Jar nodded Boss Nass lifted his head and shook it from side to side, a deep rumbling coming from his mouth as saliva sprayed everywhere. Catrina winced as Qui-Gon stepped backwards ever so slightly to avoid the spray. Disgusting.

"Be gone with him!" The Boss yelled.

Qui-Gon turned and walked back towards the young Jedi.

"Count me outta ths one." Jar Jar was saying as the guards took off hs restraints, "Better dead here, than in the planet core!"

Catrina sent him a funny look to which he began to grin almost sheepishly as he exclaimed,

"Ye Gods! What is messa saying?"

Catrina held in her groan as she and Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon and the talkative Gungan to wherever the transports were kept.

"You don't like him?" Obi-Wan asked her quietly.

Catrina lifted her head to look at Obi-Wan.

"He's scared of his own shadow, he won't be of much use to us in the planet core."

"But he did show us the way to Gonga City." Obi-Wan replied.

"After you basically forced him to with idle threats." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan chucked and nodded.

"Touché."

When they reached the docking bays they were taken to a small yellowy ship that looked to be sturdy enough to take them through the core. Obi-Wan climbed into the piolet seat as Jar Jar sat next to him. Which left Qui-Gon and Catrina to sit behind them. When the hatch sealed over them, Obi-Wan started the engine and dove down into the darkness of the lake. The continued flying downwards through the water in a stiff silence, aside Jar Jar's occasional exclamations, until Obi-Wan turned to Jar Jar.

"Why were you banished Jar Jar?" He asked.

Jar Jar looked at him and waved his hand rather aimlessly.

"It's a longo tale, but a small part of it be... uh… messa clumsy." He said sadly.

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan repeated in confusion.

Catrina watched as Jar Jar sighed.

"uh… yousa mighta be sayin' that."

Obi-Wan nodded and plummeted the ship further down into the deepening chasm.

"Messa cause one or two maybe little bitty accidenties." Jar Jar continued, waving his hands around aimlessly, "You'd say, boom be gasser, den crash into boss headliber, den banished!"

Qui-Gon looked amused as he watched his padawan interact with the strange Gungan. Glancing quickly to his right, he watched Catrina eye Jar Jar with small amount of trepidation at his wild and erratic hand movements. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say something when the entire ship lurched forward, before swinging wildly off of course to the right.

Catrina spun round to see a large fish biting into the ship, taking it off to wherever it would eat. She winced at Jar Jar shouted by her ears.

"BIG GOOBERFISH! HUGE OTEE!"

"Yes we can see that." She muttered, glancing at Obi-Wan and seeing him desperately trying to steer out of its tight grasp.

As she tried to come up with what she could do, the fish let go of the ship with a shrill scream as an even larger underwater monster caught it between its teeth, before ripping it apart as it stood in the bottom of the deep dark lake. Obi-Wan flew away quickly as Jar Jar breathed heavily.

"There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon said confidently with a knowing smile.

Catrina hoped he was right, she didn't like the idea of drowning because she was stuck inside a fish. They continued to dive deeper until Qui-Gon leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder. He pointed to a small cave entrance that would take them even further down.

"That way." He said.

Obi-Wan nodded and flew the down inside the cave without question.

"Where is wessa goin'?" Jar jar asked.

"Don't worry, the force will guide us." Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh mercy bid, the force." Jar Jar replied sarcastically with a large eyes roll, "That smells stwinkish."

Catrina snorted at his blind ignorance, finding amusement in the disgruntled way Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were looking at Jar Jar, obviously not impressed. Her amusement vanished quickly as a warning alarm sounded around the ship before the lights went out and the engine stopped completely.

"Wesa die in here!" Jar Jar exclaimed, his head falling into his hands.

"Just relax, we're not in trouble yet." Qui-Gon said firmly as he moved look help Obi-Wan try to find the solution to whatever the problem was.

"I can't start it." Obi-Wan told his master as he pushed buttons on the control panels of the ship.

"What yet?" Jar Jar interrupted once more looking at Qui-Gon is disbelief, "Monsters out there, leaking in here, all sinking an no power! WHEN IS YOUSA THINKIN' WE IN TROUBLE?"

Catrina closed her eyes and left the force guide her around the ship. Almost immediately she released that the battery needed a kick. With a small intake of breath, she sent her energy towards to source, smiling when she felt the engine start and the light come back on. She kept them closed for a moment longer as she fed the engine small amounts of energy to keep it going.

"The powers back!" She heard Obi-Wan exclaim, before Jar Jar started screaming again.

Her eyes snapped open as a large crocodile like creature opened its mouth towards them, displaying the long pointed teeth it wanted to eat them with. Obi-Wan quickly maneuvered past it, speeding off and the creature began to follow them. He weaved in and out of rocks until the tunnels split to ways into different opening. He aimed for one, but flew out of the way as an even larger fish stuck its head in the left hole and it tried to grab the small fish chasing the speeder. As they left the fish behind, Jar Jar finally began to relax.

"Nice piloting Obi-wan." Catrina commented with a small, "You always did know how to get out of tight situations."

The padawan glanced round at her with a grin.

"Thank you Catrina, I was always the better piolet out of the two of us."

"Don't get cocky." Catrina responded with her own smile.

"It is Catrina we should be thanking Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted turning to the young girl, "She managed to get the ship started again."

Catrina felt her check redden as she accepted the compliment from the Master she had grown to look up to.

"How did you learn to fo that?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

Catrina shrugged.

"I had a long session with the Masters of Voss once where they showed me how I could use the force to sometimes send energy into things."

Obi-Wan turned around at lightning speed.

"Masters of Voss? Why were you training with them?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Because Master Yoda said they could teach me things that he could not, things I needed to know if I were to succeed."

"Succeed in what?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He never told me. When I asked about a month later he told me I'd understand when the time was right." Said Catrina with a sigh.

It was one of the many riddles she had gained with Master Yoda and she had still never managed to figure them out. Qui-Gon was watching the young girl curiously. Master Yoda had always kept her incredibly close but to send her to train with the Masters of Voss…He knew she was trained to be a Grey Jedi, but to send her to Voss? What hidden strength did she possess that made him send her to them?

He thoughts stopped as the ship ruptured though the surface of the lake, now surrounded by the buildings of the capital of Naboo, Theed. They had arrived.


End file.
